Amigos Para Siempre
by gracemis
Summary: Amigos para siempre, Means you'll always be my friend. Amics per sempre, Means a love that cannot end. Friends for life not just a summer or a spring. KakaHina. Prequel to To Change Hyuuga.
1. Teammates

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: This is a short prequel to "To Change Hyuuga" with three to five chapters._

_Post-time skip plus another few years. The rookie nine are now 17 years old. Everyone has grown up so there is some OOC since it is my interpretation (or wishful thinking) of how the character might evolve._

_Translation - Taichou is captain._

**

* * *

**

Amigos para siempre

Chapter One: Teammates

Hinata wiped the sweat and grim from her eyes and puffed with exertion as she hauled her taichou to his feet and half dragged him away from the battlefield.

It looked like Kakashi's last move was decisive and took out the S-class nin. But the famous copy-nin literally fell down afterwards. He was severely weakened from using such a powerful jutsu.

The S-class criminal and his three partners were more difficult then expected. Hinata's broken ribs sent pain screaming through her as she pulled Kakashi out of the way to let Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino deal with the escaping nin. The primary target was down and his partners were running.

Shino sent Hinata a look. She nodded.

Without a word or a backward glance, her teammates and the criminal nins were gone.

Hinata sighed in relief and frustration. She knew her teammates would take them down and complete their mission. The escaping nin were fast, but not skilled and would not be able to escape Shino's kikai or Kiba and Akamaru's noses. She didn't worry about her best friends.

Wounded, Hinata would slow them down. Also, Kakashi needed protection while he recovered from his attack.

So it was fine.

Really.

But she didn't like being left behind.

Hinata shook her head to chase away her frustration and activated her byakugan. She followed her teammates for a moment and "saw" them going in the correct direction. But the three criminals had split up.

It was a simple ploy. But rather then risk splitting up to purse each separately, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru did the smart thing. They focused on one and would take her down and secure her. Then pursue the second one and then the last.

It was a good strategy. Probably Shino's. It reduced the risk of injury to the team. With their tracking skills, they would have no problem tracking each target. But it would take more time.

Shino would send word via his kikai when they had secured the last one. Then they would go back and collect the others enemy nin they had secured to trees, rocks or whatever along the way. Finally they would come back for Hinata and Kakashi-taichou.

It could take anywhere from one to six hours.

Hinata turned her byakugan inward and saw that she had three…no, four fractured ribs. But there did not seem to be any other damage. The fractures were not severe. She wasn't in danger of her ribs causing other internally injuries. But they _hurt_.

She turned to look at Kakashi and was startled to find his chakra incredibly weak. It was weaker than she had ever seen it. It pulsed faintly through his body and looked like it might fade with a slightest of breezes.

Probably not a good idea to move him.

She tried to make herself and Kakashi comfortable. She felt terribly exposed and weak as she sat next to the unconscious man on the forest floor. Even under the canopy of forest trees she was worried about possible dangers. She nervously scanned the nearby forest again with her family eyes.

The downed S-class was near dead. He was no longer a threat. There were no hostile animals in range and no people at all.

Hinata relaxed for a moment and released her jutsu. Hinata wasn't a cold person, but she was a trained nin. It never occurred to her to check further on the dying criminal, to try to care for him or end his pain earlier. It was one of the thousand small changes she had made as she grew as a shinobi.

Instead, she focused all her attention on her team captain and his condition. Kakashi told her that his new Sharigan based jutsu "took a lot out of him."

And it was a pretty cool jutsu…removing a region of space from this dimension… **incredible**. But it came with a high price tag. It looked like the chakra it consumed was almost enough to kill him.

She watched as his chakra pulsed slowly and evenly through his body. It pulsed weakly, but evenly.

She deactivated her bloodline limited and stared at him. The famous copy nin was probably not in any real danger. He had been practicing this jutsu for awhile. He was experienced and knew his limits.

Was it her imagination or was his breathing getting weaker?

Hinata was not a fully trained medic, but she knew first aid. She could give him some of her chakra and help stabilize his condition. Then maybe she would be able to move him to a safer location.

She placed her hands on his vest above his heart and began to gather chakra into her palms. Then she stopped.

She wasn't practiced at this kind of chakra transfer. She could lose 30 to 50 of the chakra she intended to transfer through the clothes and into the environment.

Hinita's broken ribs sent a sharp reminder that she couldn't afford to use or lose much of her own chakra.

Direct skin to skin contact would help. It was everyone was first taught chakra sensitivity. Hands over hands or hands over heart. Hinata hesitated for only a moment.

Kakashi's breathe seemed to skip a beat. She quickly unzipped Kakashi's jonin vest and his pushed up his shirt. She placed her hand palms down over his heart. Hinata closed her eyes as she reached out to Kakashi chakra network and "felt" for the pulse of his weak life force.

A pulse of chakra and a pause, a pulse and a pause, another pulse and a pause.

Hinata waited with her palms pressed gently on his bare chest until she was completely in tune with his chakra network. Then she slowly gathered her own chakra. She pulled slowly the precious life force from her own body and with the next pulse, she nudged the her own chakra into Kakahsi's body.

Hinata repeated this several times until she began to feel dizzy. She used her bloodline limited and was pleased to see Kakashi's chakra flowing more smoothly then before.

Hinata's dizziness increased and she immediately deactivated her byakugan as and conceded that she may have over done it.

"Hinata?" Kakashi's voice startled her.

She gave a small "eep" in surprise.

"I'm okay now." He said as he placed his own hand over hers. Kakashi closed his eyes wearily.

Hinata smiled and then blushed as she realized her hands were still his bare skin. "Th-The others are in pursuit." She said as she pulled her hands out from under his hand.

Now that the immediate worries were past, she noticed Kakashi's beautifully lean and muscle chest and abdomen. Her fingers glided over the smooth and scarred skin as she retracted her hands. She gently tugged his shirt back into place as the heat from his body lingered on her fingertips. She wondered vaguely if it was a result of the medical transfer of chakra or if it was something. Some other kind of heat.

"ah." He mumbled. His eyes still closed. He moved his hand to pull his headband down to cover his red sharigan eye. She reached over to help him and pain from her ribs lanced through her to remind her of her injuries. Hinata exhaled slowly and her hand trembled as she helped Kakashi with his headband.

With the headband in place, Kakashi opened his grey eye and peered at her.

"You're injured?" He asked simply. Both out of concern and as a practical matter of the mission.

"Ah, yes. Four ribs." She replied. She wasn't embarrassed but it was still hard to admit that she was the weakest one of the team.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll help you wrap them." Kakashi stated rather then asked. With the chakra boast Hinata had given him, he was recovering quickly now. His own recuperative system would help him get moving.

Hinata nodded and then carefully scooted to lean her back against a tree. Each movement was made carefully to avoid further protest from her injuries.

"How long?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata blinked for a moment and decided against checking on her teammates. Her own chakra reserves were running low. "You've been out for about 25 minutes. They've been gone for about 20 minutes." He nodded in acknowledgement. "They'll probably be back in a few hours."

Kakashi nodded. If Kiba kept his head and they stayed on task, it might take them awhile to track down all the criminal nin.

"They were fast, but not skilled." Hinata added.

Kakashi blinked. She had mirrored his own thoughts.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." He reassured her. Hinata looked worried and a bit the-worse-for-wear.

Hinata smiled. Her eyes twinkled a bit as she replied. "I wasn't worried about them. I'm more worried about us."

Kakashi smiled back. "Ah, I guess we are a bit…"

"…weak?" Hinata supplied miserably.

"Er…no, I was going to say vulnerable." Kakashi corrected.

Hinata's lack of self-confidence was well known among the Konoha 11. He understood it. He, of all people, could understand the pressures of family and what it could do to a young mind. But he had seen the girl prove herself many times. "We should find more coverage if we are going to be waiting awhile."

Hinata nodded. "I was going to move you to another location, but you did not seem stable enough."

Kakashi grunted his acknowledgement as he finally felt well enough to push himself up. He was tired and weak, but he could move at least. He looked over at Hinata. Her eyes were alert, but she was very pale.

"Let's get your ribs wrapped. And then move out." Kakashi stated cheerfully.

Hinata smiled in response and waited for him to move.

Kakashi moved slowly but was feeling better by the moment. "Hinata,…you must have given me a lot of your chakra." He scolded.

Hinata blushed and said defensively. "I was _worried_."

"Yeah. You need to take of yourself too," He said as he motioned for her to open her arms.

Hinata opened her arms and let Kakashi gently remove her jacket.

He probed her ribs gently with his finger tips and noticed when she winced.

Kakashi pulled his medic kit scroll out and release the supplies. He quickly selected a roll of wide bandages. "This will help. But I need to wrap it tightly for it to be effective."

Hinata nodded.

She pulled her shirt and undershirt loose from her pants and winced again as she tried to hold them up.

Kakashi sighed. "Um…this might be a bit…awkward."

"Oh—Okay." Hinata whispered.

Kakashi leaned over and helped pull the shirts up and over her head. He stopped when the shirts were still on her arms, but over her head.

"Hold your arms up like that." He explained.

Hinata nodded. The shirts provided support. So it was easier to hold her arms above her head this way.

Kakashi reached for the wide roll of bandages again and then stopped to look at her.

Really looked at her. 'Crap.' He thought.

He could see the deep bruising where her torso had impacted and the general area where her ribs were injured. It was bad.

But that wasn't why Kakashi was swearing inside his head as he pulled a length of bandages out. Hinata's innocent face was calm as he tried **very hard** not to notice her long lovely neck and feminine figure. With some bare skin and her arms above her head, the position unintentionally mirrored the look of a woman in bed waiting for someone.

Kakashi leaned over smaller frame to circle his arm behind her to pull the bandage around her torso. His breathe tickled Hinata's face. She slowly breathed in the warmth generated from of his proximity and felt her own body temperature rise in response.

'She's grown up.' Kakashi thought as his hands swiftly repeated the process. He pulled the bandages snug enough to provide support but not too tight. He felt his own face color a bit as his hands brushed against her skin and her covered breasts.

"One more minute." Kakashi explained as he secured the bandage. "There. Take a deep breath and see if that's a bit better."

Kakashi's nose almost started to bleed when he realized he was a bit too close to Hinata to make that request. Hinata took a deep breath and he found himself staring. Her bosom heaved with several deep breaths and she arched her back to stretch her sore and aching torso.

"Better?" Kakashi asked. He was afraid he voice cracked. He concentrated on looking at the support bandages he had applied to see if they were sufficient.

"Mum hum. That's much better." Hinata responded with a smile. "Thank you Kakashi-taichou."

Kakashi rocked back onto his hunches and gave her some room as she struggled to get her shirts back on. Better to give her some space.

He nearly smacked himself when she spoke again. "Um, Kakashi-taichou could you help me please?" Hinata asked.

"Ah." He replied as he leaned over and helped her reposition her clothes. He felt like a teenager gawking at his first naked girl. And she wasn't even naked! There was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just one teammate helping another. Just as he might help Might Guy or Gemma.

So he was quite surprised when she leaned into him and whispered "thank you" again. He could tell she was emotional. Her voice sounded like she was going to cry.

That never happened with Guy or Gemma. The warmth from her body and face seemed to seep into his soul. And he felt the irrational impulse to do or say anything to help her.

"I…I'm just tired of being the weakest member of my team." She said in a frustrated voice.

Hinata gasped and pulled away. "Forgive me Taichou." This was a mission, there was no room on the mission for this kind of sentimentality.

Kakashi chuckled. She was stronger then many chunin he had known in his career and yet she couldn't see it. He put his hand on her head and said affectionately. "I forgive you." He smiled with a twinkle in is exposed grey eye.

Somehow, this made her more embarrassed and she blushed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Did I say thank you yet for taking care of me?" Kakashi reminded her. She had helped him far more then he had helped her.

Hinata blushed harder and began to take on the complexion of a tomato.

"L-Let's get going. I th-think we are both well enough to move out." Hinata said abruptly to change the subject.

"Okay!" Kakashi agreed and stood up. As quickly as he stood up he felt himself start to fall down again…'damn, still weak'

He leaned heavily against the tree while he body got used to standing up. A few moments past and then he felt Hinata's smaller frame press against his and help him begin to walk away from the tree. He did not have to lean on her, but she helped him keep his balance.

"This way." Hinata explained as she led them deeper into the forest. "There is shelter of trees and bushes which will give us more security. Not much visibility into it, and only one way in."

Kakashi allowed Hinata to continue to help him walk as they made there way slowly to the area she described. He almost fell once and was not careful. He applied too much weight on her and he could tell she had suppressed a sharp pain through her ribs. She was injured herself but Hinata was also stronger then most. She would never complain. Still, he was more careful as made their way through the forest.

As they walked slowly, Kakashi thought about Hyuuga Hinata and the strong kuniochi she had become. But in this mission he saw differently.

Kakashi had been on hundreds of solo missions. He had been on even more team missions. But it was always a comfort to wake up to someone caring for you. Hinata's bright sweet smile brought more than comfort. Kakashi shook his head. He shouldn't over think it. Wasn't that what teammates were all about?

Hinata's face was flushed from the exertion, but also from the close proximity to Kakashi. His coolness was immutable. Despite their injuries, he remained calm and even teased her.

Most importantly, he also valued her help and let her know that. A little of her insecurity bled away with each successful mission. And she liked missions with Kakashi-taichou.

Kakashi didn't have to give her kinds words or comfort. It was enough to know that a strong nin like Kakashi depended on her during a moment of need. Wasn't that what was teammates were all about?

As they walked in silence, Hinata's warmth gave comfort to Kakashi. Kakashi's strength and weakness gave Hinata confidence.

Step by step, together, they slowly made their way to a better, safer place.

_

* * *

_

Please review!


	2. Sparring Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: un-beta'd This is a friendship fic. Please do not expect a lot of fluffy romance._

**Amigos para siempre**

Chapter Two: Sparring Partners

The success of the S-class mission made quite an impression with Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata found herself with more approval from her father and the Hyuuga clan than she had ever hoped to obtain.

A week later and she was still adjusting to her new found acceptance by her family. Shizune had insisted Hinata take a break from training and from missions for a few weeks to let her ribs heal. For once, Hinata didn't mind. It felt more like an acknowledgement of her good work. It felt less like another example of her weakness. Hinata confidence was growing.

She had a lot of work to do and a lot to learn. Hinata had decided she couldn't afford to waste her energy on guilt and shame. Consequently her confidence and skills were growing.

She headed for the training ground. Shizune prohibited her from training. The medic nin hadn't prevented her from helping her teammates train.

Kiba and Shino were on another mission, but Kakashi and Kurenai met regularly anyway. Despite being a busy single mom, Kurenai-sensei still attended to her former students. She brought her son with her to the training grounds and would sit and watch them train. Her helpful suggestions on techniques and different training plans were invaluable.

Hinata smiled at the thought that Kurenai's son was going to know all their moves before he turned 3 years old.

Plus it felt like family.

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata loved each other. They had proved it over and over again in the past 5 years.

And Kakashi was like a close friend of the Team 8 family. He helped Kurenai in a hundred different ways after Asuma died. With small things, but important one. He picked up Kurenai's vitamins, carried the crib back to her home, installed the baby-safety things all around her home. Once Hinata had caught him rubbing Kurenai's swollen feet when she was almost due.

He brought Kurenai healthy food every day for a week after the baby was born.

Shino and Kiba thought Kakashi and Kurenai might be a good match, but Kakashi never stayed around. He would stop by, drop things off or help out and then disappear.

Kurenai took it all in stride and simply said. "Kakashi and Asuma were very close friends. He's just continuing to be a good friend."

So Hinata was not surprised to find Kakashi at the training grounds. He often stopped by to help train or to watch the baby while Kurenai helped them.

But Hinata was surprised that Kurenai and her son were not there.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted without looking up from his book.

"Hello Kakashi-san." Hinata replied politely as she inclined her head.

She sat down next to him at the edge of the training ground. They leaned with their backs against the tree.

They sat in comfortable silence. The warm air brought the scents of the summer to them. The sounds of the wind moved through the trees and rustled the leaves.

Hinata sighed as she gazed up at the sky and closed her eyes. Konoha was so beautiful. She loved her home.

After a while, Kakashi stood up. "Hinata-chan, I'm going to practice my new jutsu. Can you watch me with you Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded. It was an unusual request. Kakashi did not typically practice his new jutsu with her team. "Where is Kurenai-sensei?" She wondered aloud.

"eh?" Kakashi responded. "Oh, she's not coming today. The baby has a doctor's appointment."

"Then…you came today to meet with me?" She asked confused.

"Yep. I think you can help me improve my jutsu." He answered easily.

"How?" Hinata wondered slightly incredulous.

"With your byakugan you can see the flow of chakra as I execute my jutsu. I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that I should re-direct my chakra in a different way. I need to figure out a way to perform the jutsu more efficiently so I can use it multiple times without becoming helpless." Kakashi explained.

Hinata was surprised and happy she could do something to help. "I'll do my best."

………………………..

The next few hours past quickly. At first, Kakashi would only go through the first few stages of forming his jutsu. Then he would stop and ask Hinata to describe what she saw.

Then Kakashi would begin again, changing the way he pulled and pushed his chakra to reduce the drain on his chakra network.

Hinata started to understand how he was experimenting and gave him some suggestions and would confirm which methods seemed more effective.

Hinata concentrated so much that she didn't realize that she was getting stiff. Her healing ribs did not appreciate it.

Kakashi realized that this would be the first of many afternoons when Hinata would help him identify several ways to conserve his chakra with his new jutsu or even with the chidori. Her Byakugan and keen observations were very helpful.

When night began to fall, Kakashi asked if she wanted to check in on Kurenai and the baby.

Hinata smiled and agreed.

The Copy nin held out a hand to help Hinata up. She reached out to take it, but her ribs ached and she paused.

Kaakshi noticed immediately. "Let me check your ribs."

She nodded.

Hinata ignored the heat that rushed through her as she felt Kakashi's hands run over her bandaged ribs.

"Still okay?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. This time she noticed how close he was when he checked her injuries. She took a deep breath and her breasts brushed his nose.

Kakashi rocked back as if burned.

"Are-are you okay Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked.

"Heh-heh, fine Hinata-chan. Just startled." Kakashi replied embarrassed by his over reaction. It was just an innocent touch. He was wearing his mask and she was fully clothed.

Hinata decided that the blush which dusted his cheeks was cute.

Kakashi studied her for a moment and his blush faded. "That was a bit mean Hinata." He scolded teasingly.

Hinata bliushed. It had been almost an accident. But she had been a little curious how Kakashi would respond.. She had stuttered and blushed her way through "How to use your _**assets**_ to create a distraction." The course taught the basics of flirting with words, touching and body language. Fortunately, she had never been on a mission when she had to use those skills. But every once in awhile she wondered if she could actually flirt or use her body to distract a man or possibly a woman.

When Kakashi had been so close to her, she had reacted based on curiosity. She wanted to see if those techniques actually worked. But he had caught her!

Kakashi chuckled at her embarrassment. "No problem Hinata-chan, you can practice on me if you want to."

This only made her blush harder. "Th-thanks, Kakashi-san." She finally managed as she forced herself to look into his face.

Kakashi blinked in surprise.

She might actually take him up on that. It looked like she was still driven to keep growing. Driven enough to overcome her embarrassment.

Kakashi decided on something he had discussed with Kurenai.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you have excellent chakra control but only through your fingertips and palms unlike your cousin Neji." He stated rather then asked.

Hinata nodded and looked down in shame. Why did he bring this up?

"I understand from Kurenai that you have developed a new technique that leverages that skill."

Hinata looked up. "Yes the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. I emit streams of chakra from my palms to create extremely sharp blades to hit any target in the field of the vision of my byakugan." She replied.

"Humm." Kakashi thought for a few moments. A combination jutsu, it was not entirely unique. Though, it was excellent progress for a chunin.

"Would you like to create a completely new jutsu?" Kakashi asked. His one grey eye pieced her as if she were the most important thing in the world at this moment. As if he didn't want to miss a thing.

Hinata looked at him. She was overwhelmed by the offer. To have one of the most elite nin of the village offer to help her develop something unique. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. So she asked. "Why me? Why are you asking me?"

"Hinata-chan, you are stronger and more skilled then you know. You have the drive to do something different and to make a difference. What do you say?" Kakashi explained easily.

Hinata examined him. Kakashi was one of the most famous leaf nin of his generation. And he wanted to help her create a new jutsu. A completely new jutsu. She couldn't believe he had that kind of confidence in her.

But as she returned his intense gaze she knew that he believed every word.

"Yes. I say yes." Hinata answered firmly.

_

* * *

_

Please review!

_The flow is pretty rough. But I sort of liked it. But sort of disappointed I could get it to flow better. Let me know what you think please_.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: un-beta'd _

**Amigos para siempre**

**Chapter Three: Friends**

Kakashi padded out of the shower. He scrubbed his face and put his mask firmly in place. He was tired. The last mission wasn't hard, but it was a solo mission. After he completed it, he doubled-timed it back to Konoha to sleep in his own bed rather then spend another rainy night on the road. He yawned and stretched wearily.

During the mission Kakashi used his unique jutsu twice. It was still draining, but thanks to Hinata, his ablity to preserve chakra was greatly improved. Hinata was remarkably observent and provided very effective help in his training. Over the last few months, his stamina for his unique jutsu had doubled. Still...after an eight day solo mission, some rest would serve him well. As Kakashi pulled on his sleeping yakuta, a knock at the door surprised him.

No one knew he had returned except those at the Hokage tower. And the Anbu didn't knock. He decided it was probably important and walked quickly to the door.

A vision from his nightmares greeted him.

Hyuuga Hinata was trembling and soaking wet. Her clothes were splattered with blood and mud. And…were those burn marks on her hands?

She blinked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san. I'm…I'm not sure why I am here." Hinata confessed.

Kakashi pulled her into his apartment and out of the rain. Hinata was in a bad state, but he had seen worse. "Bad mission?" He asked simply as he pulled her bloody, muddy coat off. He hung it up near the door.

Hinata answered numbly. "Our mission succeeded but Kiba was badly hurt protecting Akamaru. And Shino…Shino was attacked with fire. It didn't look too bad at first, but then we realized that he lost a lot of his hive. He's in a coma." Hinata paused as she stared vacantly at the wall. "They are at the hospital now. Akamaru, the Inuzuka's and the Aburume are there now too."

Kakashi looked at the shell shocked girl. She had completely shut down. She was emotionally closing herself off in case her best friends died. He had seen it before. When you lost your teammates…you lost your heart and part of your soul. It had taken him years to forgive himself after he lost Obito and later Rin. Actually, he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself.

"Hinata-chan. It's not over yet. Give them a chance." Kakashi coached her gently, as he pushed her into a kitchen chair. She had been to his apartment a few times before to drop something off or pick something off on behalf of Kurenai or for her own training.

Hinata nodded numbly.

He began to heat the water for tea,

Hinata began to shiver. But she didn't seem to notice. Her lips were blue. Her fingertips were blue.

"Hinata." Kakashi leaned over to look her in the eyes. "It's not over yet. Don't let go." He whispered. Hinata was one step away from becoming the perfect weapon, soulless and cold. So very, very cold. Kakashi closed his eyes.

This was going to require more then tea.

Extreme times….

"Hinata-chan, you have been doing really well with your training. I'm impressed by the different versions of 'lighten senbon' you have conceived of. In fact, I think it is only the matter of time before you master it. You have been able to call forth the lightening chakra and formed them in your hand. The fact that they dissipate before they reach their target is only a matter of more training. You have mastered the most complicated part." Kakashi prattled on and on as he pulled Hinata from the kitchen chair and started the water in his shower. It was all true. In the past three months of sparing and training together, Hinata had made incredible progress. Her confidence was growing with her skills, but she remained humble and blushed at every compliment.

It was a clear sign of how far away Hinata's mind was that she didn't even notice.

"Ahhhhgggggggghhhhhh!"

The warm water hit her face. THAT she noticed.

"Clean up and warm up Hinata-chan. I'll get some clean clothes and a towel for you." Kakashi yelled as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Kakashi called the hospital and checked on the status of Kiba and Shino. It didn't look good. There was still a chance they would recover without permanent damage. There was also a chance that they would both die.

He spoke briefly with Kurenai. She was distressed but calm enough. She would be devastated if either boy died. But she was an experienced kunoichi and knew how to control her emotions without losing herself. When Kakashi told her that Hinata was at his apartment she responded with a simple, "I trust you with Hinata."

Kurenai was a good mother to Asuma's son and an even better sensei to Team 8. It meant a lot that she so easily entrusted her former student to Kakashi. Kurenai saw the benefits of the growing friendship between Hinata and Kakashi and she approved.

Kakashi grabbed a clean t-shirt and some shorts for Hinata to wear. He pulled a towel from his pile of clean laundry and knocked on the bathroom door. When he didn't hear her respond, he pushed the door open.

Hinata was sitting on the floor of the shower sobbing quietly.

Kakashi put the clean towel and clothes down and stepped into the shower. He pulled the exhausted girl up and began to undress her. The infamous copy-nin gently peeled the layers of shinobi clothing off her trembling body. The weak armor fell away to reveal the human soul.

A beautiful human soul in the process of shattering.

Kakashi soaped her hair and let the mud and blood wash out of her long blue-black hair. His fingers ghosted over her shoulder blades and Hinata trembled. The touch of another human, the gentle touch of someone who cared for her was enough to break her silent tears. Hinata's chest heaved as she gasped for air and her sobs gradually lessened.

He put soap on a small hand towel and pushed it into her hands. She hesitantly washed her body as Kakashi washed her back.

Stoke by stroke, Hinata started to feel again. Those long moments at the hospital as she explained what had happened over and over again to Kiba and Shino's family had driven her past grief and guilt into nothingness. She became nothing. Because nothing could be done, she could only wait and worry and die a little each moment.

But now standing in Kakashi's warm shower, she started to feel like she was something again. The small clean bubbles stuck between her fingers on the washcloth as she swept it along her skin. Hinata felt her eyes and mind focus on the task at hand. The minor burns on her palms stung as she clenched washcloth the scrubbed the grime from her body.

Stoke by stoke, Kakashi touched her gently. He rinsed out the wash cloths and pushed her out of the shower and helped dry her.

And then.

She noticed him.

He was wet from head to toe. His mask, his sleeping yakuta and his silver hair were wet. She could see the goose bumps form, as his skin cooled quickly outside the shower.

Hinata reached out and lifted his face to hers. "Thank you, Kakashi." She whispered.

Kakashi looked into her eyes and saw the life return to her. He smiled, his eyes crinkling with happiness as he saw a glimmer of his friend Hyuuga Hinata. "Anytime, Hinata-chan."

Relief flooded Kakashi as embarrassment flooded Hinata's face. "Ah….ahhh…um"

"I'll let you finish getting dressed." Kakashi smiled and winked at her.

Hinata's faced heated even more. Kakashi suspected that he could dry off from the embarrassment radiating of her beautiful body. She was coming back to herself and he was glad.

Kakashi fled the room to give her privacy. He went to find some dry clothes for himself.

* * *

By the time he had changed, Hinata was dressed and in his kitchen. She poured the hot water for the tea. He rummaged around his kitchen and found a nice apple and began to slice it for them, while they waited for the tea.

The silence was comfortable between them. Hinata was grateful that Kakashi had not turned her away or sent her home. The peace and quiet of his small apartment suited her somber mood. She could trust Kakashi to leave her to her thoughts. He would neither badger her with questions nor give her pitying looks.

Hinata hadn't expected him to give her a bath…

Hinata's face heated again at the thought. But despite her embarrassment, it was clearly what she needed. She had been so lost and cold and afraid she had shut down. The heat from the water and the visceral response of her body to his touch….physically shocked her to her senses.

Kakashi peered over at her as Hinata blushed again. At her own thoughts probably. Ah well, that was a good sign anyway.

Hinata poured the tea and they ate the apple slices. Kakashi's slices disappeared quickly beneath his mask. Hinata smiled a little at the ridiculous lengths he went to hide part of his face.

Shino was just as shy or secretive too.

Hinata felt her heart ache as the image of Shino laying on the ground came back to her. The smell of burnt flesh and clothes and kikai bugs. The image of Shino in the austere white hospital laying unconscious and unmoving. Shizune stood by and declared that they would do everything they could but there were no guarantees.

Hot tears rolled down her face as she silently wept and prayed for her two friends.

And then Kakashi was there.

He pulled her into his arms and then picked her up. He put her into his bed and then cuddled behind her and held her silently as she cried. Hinata clung to him and held onto him as her anchor to hope.

Which was ironic really, because he had so little hope himself. He was always a bit surprised when he found some sliver of happiness. He enjoyed his life and would give his life for Konoha or for any of his comrades. But he didn't "hope" for himself. After so much death and loss in his life, that just seemed unnatural.

But he never stopped hoping for his friends and comrades.

Kakashi prayed for her friends and prayed for her.

He prayed for all the shinobi that had been lost for Konoha.

And all the ones that had been left behind.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sleeping young woman in his bed and in his arms. She was lovely and strong. She had her young dreams and fears.

But she was as much a shinobi as he was, her life was filled with missions, stealth, death and danger.

When she woke up, Hinata might be mortified to have slept in his bed. But tonight, she needed his comfort. When a soul was growing cold from pain and loss, human touch was a powerful balm.

Kakashi knew that from experience.

Kakashi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with the gentle beat of Hinata's heart held within the circle of his arms.

_

* * *

_

Please review!

_This is currently at " T" rating. I do not plan to write a lemon "first time". But I was wondering if I should have a bit more of the physical side of the relationship and bump the rating to "M". Do you get a sense that they are connecting? Does it seemed too rushed or too shallow? Let me know what you think._

_Another note: Hinata did use her completed "Senbon Lightening" jutsu in To Change Hyuuga. It was her opening move in her fight with Maaya._


	4. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: un-beta'd This is a friendship fic. Please do not expect a lot of fluffy romance. And please review, I really want to know what you think-good or not-good. Thanks for your patience._

**

* * *

**

Amigos para siempre

Chapter Four: Family

It wasn't obvious when it happened.

Kurenai was the first to know. She knew Hayate Kakashi. She knew Hyuuga Hinata.

Kakashi had been one of Asuma's closest comrade. Even after Asuma's death, Kakashi continued to honor their deep friendship by helping to care for Asuma's family.

Hinata lived with Kurenai on and off for the last five years. First when she joined Team 8 and then later to help with the baby. Kurenai loved Hinata like her own sister.

Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Shino had all rallied around Kurenai to help her through Asuma's death and the birth of their child. But Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi had done even more. Shikamaru pick Kurenai up after every doctor's appointment. He read books on pregnancy and caring for a newborn and helped Kurenai get her home ready for the baby. Hinata moved in with Kurenai during the last weeks of pregnancy to help with all the small chores of daily living and then later to help with nighttime-feedings and changing diapers. And Kakashi…was simple always there for Kurenai.

Somewhere over the last few years they had formed the extended Kurenai-Asuma "family". The two parts of the "family" had change much in that time. Asuma's genin team had matured dramatically at the time of his death.

Kurenai's genin team had changed since the near death mission three months ago. Shino and Kiba had recovered from that horrible mission. Their wounds were severe but they recovered and were in fine fighting form again.

Kiba was more thoughtful and even more passionate. He embraced his mortality as only the Inuzuka clan could. There were an equal number of rumors of about his soon-to-be shotgun marriage as well about his never-ending harem of girlfriends. But the truth was much simpler. Kiba was looking for someone to love and was not wasting more then three dates with anyone who wasn't going to be a match. That meant he could meet date and dump between three to four girls per month. Fortunately Kiba was a nice guy and there were rarely hard feelings. Sometimes, but rarely.

Shino had become even closer to his teammates and more open with them. His family was surprised but happy for him as he opened their home to his friends. Shino was also promoted to Jounin. Kurenai's first student to reach that status.

But Hinata…Hinata had become stronger than ever. More determined than ever.

Hinata trained alone. She trained with Neji. When Shino and then Kiba's rehabilitation allowed them to start training again, she trained with her dearest teammates. She trained with Kakashi. She trained whenever she could.

She took more solo missions. At least two or three a month. Then one every week. Then she took her first solo A-ranked mission. An important step for Hinata to reach Jounin status.

Kurenai couldn't tell exactly when Kakashi and Hinata had become lovers. But she saw her friends help each other. Through training and time and the small touches between them, Kurenai watch their affection grow.

Surprisingly, Kiba was the most comfortable with Hinata and Kakashi's relationship.

"She's getting stronger. He's good for her." Kiba stated simply. "She's happier too." He added as an afterthought.

Shino was more concerned. "She'll get hurt. Why you ask?" He stated with concern. "He can't give her…anything permanent."

Kiba shrugged. "She doesn't need that now. Hinata's a shinobi. She needs strength. She needs to be able to survive."

Kurenai nodded. "They are good together. Kakashi and Hinata have both progressed in their jutsu's. Kakashi has shown her how to experiment with her byakugan. He's given her the confidence to go beyond the limits and boundaries of her clan and herself. You can see it in everything she does now."

"Kakashi's chakra control was better then almost anyone I know. But he has gotten even better with Hinata's help." Kurenai went on.

Whatever concerns Kurenai, Shino and Kiba had about Hinata's relationship were washed away by the torrent of progress Hinata made in her skills and confidence. Hyuuga Hinata had begun to exceed all their expectations.

………………………….

Kurenai wasn't certain when Kakashi and Hinata crossed the line from friends to lovers. She guessed it was after the failed mission to Rain Country. Hinata and Shikamaru had returned pretty devastated. They had been a little too late, a little too slow...people died.

And then….Shikamaru and Hinata had to hunt and kill the ones they should have stopped earlier.

It was a long and brutal mission.

Shikamaru and Hinata visited Kurenai and her son immediately after reporting to the Hokage Tower. They brought fresh fruit and a few toys for the baby. They talked about nothing and everything. And underneath it all, Kurenai knew they were both wondering, "Why did I screw up? Why should I be alive if I can't get it right? How can I protect the ones I love like this?" The failed mission was a last crashing blow to any scrap of innocence.

By dinnertime, Shikamaru had recovered his sense of purpose. Just being with Asuma's family…a part of the Asuma's extended family did that for him. But Hinata left Kurenai's apartment still filled with doubt and guilt.

Kurenai was sure that Hinata spent the next few days with Kakashi. He was good at certain things. Of course Kakashi was a genius shinobi. But he also knew what it was to love this village and the people in it. He knew how hard it was to forgive oneself and focus on becoming stronger.

And Hyuuga Hinata only became stronger and stronger.

………………………

Kurenai and Kakashi waited by the main Konohagakure gates for Hinata's return. Both Kiba and Shino were on their own solo missions. Hyuuga Neji was on an S-ranked mission with his team.

Kakashi stared unseeing at his orange covered Icha icha novel. Kurenai wondered if Kakashi even realized that he was in love with Hinata.

'Probably not.' She thought. Kurenai sighed and looked up as she sensed Hinata's approaching chakra. The tension went out of Kakashi's stance at the same moment.

"She's moving too slowly. She must be injured." Kakashi commented lazily.

Kurenai mentally rolled her eyes. Kakashi wasn't fooling anyone. He was terribly worried about the young Hyuuga girl. She was his sparring partner, friend and lover.

"Not too slowly though, she is very close to her scheduled return time. So she must be in reasonable good condition." Kurenai replied calmly.

"ah." Kakashi hummed in reply as he feigned interest in his novel.

…………………

Hinata could sense Kurenai and Kakashi waiting for her at the gates. It was a thoughtful gesture by her former sensei. Kurenai probably had to get Shikamaru to babysit so she could greet Hinata.

And Kakashi…she longed to see him in ways that …she knew she should not.

"Our friendship is precious to me. And I am honored that you have trusted me to care for you in difficult times." Kakashi looked away from her for a moment. He smiled a sardonic smile beneath his mask as he returned to look into her eyes. " But this relationship is not meant to be more."

Kakashi had said that to her with certainty and clarity. He was so respectful of her. Somehow she didn't feel hurt or rejected. But she did feel terribly disappointed. And perhaps a little heartbroken. Maybe. But she didn't allow herself that indulgence. She reminded herself that she was lucky to have her family and friends. Hinata focused on getting stronger to fulfill her duty to protect them.

Kakashi and Hinata trained and sparred together regularly. Kakashi still opened his door for her when she needed him. And sometimes…Kakashi shared his bed with her when she needed him.

Now she could sense his concern as she approached the gates. She smiled a bright smile as if to say I'm fine. He returned it briefly. She could almost see the tension leave his shoulders and his stance as his masked face disappeared behind an Icha Icha novel.

"Congratulations, you've completed your first solo A-ranked mission." Kurenai grinned at her former student.

"Th-Thank you Kurenai-neechan." Hinata blushed as she replied. "I could not have done it without your support. Thank you." She bowed slightly.

Kurenai waved off her thanks. "Better or worse than you expected?" she asked.

"Ah…both?" Hinata replied humbly. A cute blush formed on her face driving away her wearied appearance.

But Kurenai just nodded as the three set off to the Hokage's Tower. "We'll hear about it at during your report to the Hokage. Then to the hospital to check your injuries. Then my place for dinner." She stated simply.

Hinata merely nodded her consent as they walked along. She wondered briefly when she had accepted her place as part of the extended Kurenai-Asuma "family". But she was grateful. As much as Hinata loved her clan, her father, her sister, her cousins, it all came at a price. The Hyuuga clan was harsh and demanding family.

Somehow with Kurenai, Shikamaru, Kakashi and her teammates, she could excel without the crushing weight of responsibility and duty.

A Hyuuga family messenger was waiting for her at the Hokage's tower. She briefly instructed the young branch house member to inform everyone that she had returned safely and successfully. The boy congratulated her and rushed off to inform the Hyuuga clan.

"Do you want to go home first Kurenai-sensei? I can manage at the hospital." Hinata offered. It was kind that Kurenai wanted to keep her company. But Kurenai also had her own child to look after.

"I will stay with her, Kurenai." Kakashi stated to encourage his friend's wife to relax.

Kurenai sighed. Hinata wasn't like Kiba. Kiba might ignore an injury. Hinata was more sensible. "Okay, I'll see you for dinner then." She smiled as she waved and left Hinata and Kakashi on their own.

…………………………

The routine post-mission exam was quick and Hinata soon found herself walking with Kakashi back to the Hyuuga home.

The silence between Hinata and Kakashi was comfortable. Kakashi strolled next to Hinata as she thought about her mission.

It was enough that they were together. They would have private time later.

They parted at the entrance to the Hyuuga Clan home.

"Later." Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

"Thank you for escorting me to the hospital and home." Hinata responded formally with a small bow.

"Mmm." He said casually in acknowledgement as he walked away.

…………………………

Hinata sighed with relief as she helped with the clean up after dinner. The mission had been short and intense and it was always good to return home. The perfect grace of the Hyuuga home, the smells of her garden, and laughter of her friends in Konoha rejuvenated her spirit.

Hinata has spent a few hours at home before having a delicious meal prepared by Chouji. Chouji always cooked if he was in town. Ino helped with food prep. Hinata and Shikamaru were on clean up. That way everyone got to enjoy the baby either before dinner or after dinner. And Kurenai got a nice break.

Really, the mission had been quite okay.

She didn't _really_ need to go to Kakashi for comfort.

Time at the Hyuuga home and dinner with the Asuma-Kurenai extended family was all she needed to feel connected.

She _really_ didn't need to go to see Kakashi.

She saw him at the gate, the first person she sensed as she approached the village. 'I wonder if that was because I was trying to sense him or something else?' she pondered mindlessly as she packed the leftovers away.

"You should just go." Shikamaru said, interrupting Hinata's random thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked. She wet a cloth to wipe the kitchen counters. Shikamaru was done putting the last of the cleaned pots and dishes away. He slouched against the counter.

"You should just go. It's getting late and you just returned from a mission." He stated.

"I-I don't feel like going home." Hinata said as she bit her lip to keep herself from babbling. She didn't want to blurt out that she was tired and really want to go to Kakashi's home and fall into his bed and fall asleep with his arms around her.

"Then don't go home. Yeesh, did I say anything about home?" Shikamaru grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. He often looked up at the ceiling as though he was hoping he could see through it. Wishing he could look at the clouds beyond. "It's not a crime to want to be with someone." He said simply.

And just like that, Hinata felt better. So maybe she didn't need Kakashi. But maybe it was enough to want him.

"Th-thanks Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said with a small blush.

…………………..

Kakashi opened his door. He blinked. Hinata refused to look at him. She didn't even speak. It wasn't like the other times she had come to him. She wasn't speechless because of some trauma or some horrible deed she had committed in the line of duty.

Hinata just wanted to be with him and had no idea how to express that.

He sighed and stepped aside for her to come into his home. "We're friends Hinata. It's okay if you want to spend time together."

Hinata stepped into his home and waited until he had closed the door. She followed Kakashi into his home. A single teacup and some paperwork sat on the low table. He pulled out a second teacup for Hinata and filled it. He casually slouched down to sit at the low table as he gestured for her to do the same.

Kakashi resume reading the paperwork and Hinata enjoyed the tea. It was one of her favorite blends. The slightly rough taste of the tea gave it is heavy comforting taste and she found her heart and hands warming up. Hinata wondered if Kakashi had prepared it for her.

"Did you know I was going to come here tonight?" She asked aloud.

"humm…No. I guessed you might. But I also like this flavor, so if you had not, I would still enjoy the tea." Kakashi replied without looking up.

"Oh. Th - Thank you then. I think." Hinata said quietly with a small blush.

Kakashi looked up from the paperwork and smiled. His masked face showed warmth and humor. "You are good company Hinata. And this is good tea."

Hinata relaxed and smiled back. He returned to his reading. She was happy that he was so genuinely comfortable to have her visit. He even seemed a little bit happy.

"What are you reading?" she asked curiously. She tugged on one piece of paper to take a look. It was unusual for Kakashi to read anything so intently (other then Icha Icha novels).

"Economic evaluation of trade with Sunagakure? A new mission?" Hinata asked as she scanned the document.

"No. Something Shikamaru asked me to look at. It's a special project of his. He's looking for different ways to solidify the relationship between Konohagure and Sunagakure." Kakashi explained. "He wanted my opinion on the success of this approach to improving trade with Suna."

"Oh. A special project of his? I guess things are getting more serious with Temari." Hinata commented. She snagged another page of the document.

Kakashi and Hinata passed the next hour sipping tea, reading and sharing comments on the trade with Suna and how it would help both villages.

……………

Kakashi was impressed by her grasp of the complexity of the relationship between Suna and Konoha. She showed a surprising understanding of breathe of challenges; political concerns, perception of the people, finances, even how the geography influenced the situation. And Hinata was single-minded in her desire to learn and determine the best advantage of Konoha.

The one bond they shared beyond any superficial differences was their sense of duty. That was the path they walked. Duty for the village, for their families, for the ones they loved. All the chunin and jonin had this in common, but Kakashi and Hinata took it one step further. They both had a relentless drive to become stronger so they could fulfill their duties.

Naruto was like that, but he had no head for politics. Kakashi knew better and coached him as best he could. But Hinata studies clan and village politics and economics much as she studied jutsu. She learned from her father and from Shikamaru and Shino.

Kakashi found himself staring at the remarkable girl again. She looked up at that moment and blushed.

Kakashi coughed and turned away. "Ah, it's getting late Hinata."

Hinata pause a moment before she stood up and took their teacups to the sink. She quickly cleaned them and dried them and put them away. Having run out of things to do…she stood uncertainly beside Kakashi as he remained seated at the low table. Hinata sighed and decided.

The shyest kuniochi in the Konoha 11 leaned over, with a small gesture, she pushed Kakashi's facemask down and kissed him.

It was a soft gentle kiss.

Kakashi returned the it.

Encouraged. Hinata kissed him again. He breathed her name with a sigh and pulled her into his lap.

It felt good to be held by him though she was worried about what he would say next. She wanted to enjoy holding him and being held by him for a few more moments. The long nights and long days from the mission were wearing on her. The physical and emotional rush of attraction combined with her weariness, left Hinata closing her eyes.

Kakashi breathed in her scent. The smell of jasmine and rain. It was her own blend of shampoo and soap. Something to enhance chakra sensitivity she claimed. But Kakashi wondered if it was something else. He craved that scent. It wasn't lust. Or at least, not just lust. But there was something about Hinata that made him ache with an undefined want.

Kakashi sighed as he nuzzled into Hinata's neck, that beautiful space, in the hollow of her collarbone.

"Hinata, you shouldn't stay the night." Kakashi spoke softly. "You…I'm…too attached."

Hinata squeezed her eyes tighter. "I know." And she did know. It was enough that they had their friendship. Sooner or later their duty would separate them as lovers.

He would become Hokage. She would retire from active duty to lead her clan. He would die on a mission. She would be captured on a mission. Her clan needed her in a dozen different ways, her compassion, her gentle strength, the loyalty and love she created within the clan. The Hokage and the village needed him in a dozen different ways, his quick mind, his skill, and his experience with all forms of jutsu and in teaching. Their sense of duty helped them forge their friendship. It also kept them from being more. Of all the future possibilities before them, not one included them together as a couple.

"I'll…I'll only stay a little while." Hinata mumbled. She kissed him again.

Kakashi held her tightly as he kissed her back. He shifted her so he could stand up. He offered Hinata his hand and she stood as well.

Before she could change her mind, Hinata pulled him toward his futon and shyly unzipped her jacket. She folded it neatly and turned to find him shirtless. She caught her breath and blushed as she averted her eyes. Kakashi chuckled. But a moment later he found her pale arms around his waist and her bare skin against his. He could feel her blush as she pressed her face against his chest.

As she held him, he wondered if –in that moment - she could hear his heartbeat for her.

* * *

………………….

_Author's Note: Special thanks to reviewers: HatakeHinata, Salote, rosewitch, Jay_chAn, deception-M, barbie12k, ashkey1984, CobaltHeart, sophia666, SesshomaruLover101, winterkaguya, ShadowOfAShinobi, Tw33ty JR., Piisa, Hinata Lovers, Prescripto13- __**your reviews really kept me going through the re-writes of this chapter.**_

_And Extra Big Thanks to Quill and Saber for some excellent feedback._


	5. Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: This chapter has a lot of the key points in "To Change Hyuuga". It is un-beta'd. I'm not sure if makes sense if you haven't read the first couple of chapters of TCH. –ugh._

* * *

**Amigos para siempre**

Chapter Five: Marriage

"Oi! _**Hina-hime**_!" Kankuro called from across the room. Hinata stood up from her place at the BBQ table and made her way to the tall Sand Jonin.

"You made it." She said as she bowed in greeting. "Welcome Kankuro-kun."

"Yeah. Baki is still with Shizune-san going over some details of the Suna council's request. Temari went back to our quarters to clean up first." He explained as he followed Hinata back to their table.

"Ah. Will Temari-san be join us later?" Hinata asked politely. She nudged Chouji over as she gave her seat to Kankuro and sat next to Chouji.

"The Nara's not here. So they are probably meeting up on their own." Kankuro stated. He looked to Chouji. "You think?"

Chouji looked up from the BBQ he was tending to and gave a thoughtful expression. "Probably visiting the deer." He finally said. "You want more pork or beef?"

"Beef. Any sake here?" Kankuro asked as he looked around the table.

"Just tea. I'll order sake for you." Hinata replied as she motioned to a waitress.

"No Shino or Ino today? I saw Kiba and Akamaru heading out the gates when we arrived." Kankuro inquired.

"Just returned from a mission. Their home with family." Hinata replied.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino had only shared a handful for missions with Sand shinobi. Sabaku no Kankuro had been in each one. Similarly, Sabaku no Temari had been on missions with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino.

Shikamaru had notified Hinata that Temari and Kankuro were visiting the village. Hinata suggested that they invite the Sand jonins for dinner. BBQ was Chouji's idea.

That was a little odd that a foreign nin like Kankuro had become a trusted comrade. It was odd in a good way.

The dinner was yummy and uneventful. Kankuro and Chouji had a small chopstick battle over the last piece of BBQ. Kankuro was a little drunk by the end of the mean and three long days traveling. Hinata and Chouji offered to escort him back to his quarters.

"It was good to see you again Kankuro-kun." Hinata stated with a small bow as they arrived at the Sunakagure Embassy.

"Ah, it's always a pleasure to _see_ you." Kankuro leered at her jovially. A happy drunk.

"Yeah, next time your buying." Chouji remarked with a smirk.

"Sorry Chouji, no BBQ in Suna." Kankuro stated. "But the smoked snake is really tasty." He turned with a wave and entered the embassy.

…………………..

"He's a good guy." Chouji commented as he walked with Hinata back towards their homes.

"A trustworthy comrade." Hinata agreed.

"I think he likes you." Chouji stated.

Hinata nearly tripped. "S-silly." She managed to get out as she blushed. "He's just like Kiba. Very affectionate with all girls. We had several successful missions together. S-so he's bound to be friendly."

"Maybe. Well, if Shikamaru and Temari really decided to try to be together. Kankuro will be part of the family." Chouji commented. Part of the extended Asuma-Kurenai family.

"Do you think that is why Shikamaru wanted us to get to know him better?" Hinata asked.

Chouji thought for a long moment. "Hard to say. That seems…too simple…for Shikamaru."

"Or maybe he just wanted some alone time with Temari." Hinata joked.

Chouji and Hinata shared a laugh. Each wondering what Shikamaru might be up to.

…………………………

"It's a good idea." Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

"Maybe." Shikamaru commented ambiguously.

"It's your idea. You aren't sure?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the young genius.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was her idea. There are many ways Hinata could change the Hyuuga Clan. This is only one…and it would completely change her life."

"So you've spoken with her about this idea?" Kakashi asked. Though he knew the answer.

The Nara nodded his head. "Hinata and I have discussed many ways she could influence change in her clan. They are all much slower and less dramatic. But it is her dream to change the Hyuuga clan. To change what it means to be a Hyuuga…in one generation…in our generation requires something drastic. She knows that."

Kakashi gave him a speculative look. Shikamaru sighed. "I don't want to influence her. She's my friend. I don't know if she would be happy with this proposal. It is _**NOT**_ enough that is would be good for her clan."

Kakashi nodded and looked away. "You want her to make up her own mind. But help her think through the options. Especially since this option would help you achieve your goal as well." He turned to observe Shikamaru's reaction.

Shikamaru nodded. "A stronger relationship with Suna is a prerequisite for Temari and I to be together. There are many ways to accomplish that. Of course Hinata's idea would help." The shadow master answered honestly. "But Konoha is her home. Her family and her friends are here." He paused. "Sure, she's traveled a lot for her missions. But home is the leaf village."

"So does Hinata love her village, her family, her friends, enough to leave? Hard choice." Kakashi stated. "Unfair even."

"Yeah. But the benefits to Hanabi, Neji would be huge. The Hyuuga clan would expand to two villages and grow. And Hinata…she could lead a smaller clan. Much more focused and much more like a family. Less like a political party." Shikamaru grimaced.

"And the Hyuuga's would never face an extinction like the Uchiha clan." Kakashi observed.

The contemplative silence stretched out between the men. Shikamaru observed the famous nin carefully.

"It's a good idea." Kakashi repeated. He looked out the window and imagined what life would be like with Hinata in a different village. The copy nin inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to keep his emotions calm.

"Maybe." Shikamaru repeated quietly.

………………………………

The Hyuuga clan was used to Hinata's frequent absences for training or missions. She was conscientious and would leave her schedule with the family. Hinata wrote notes when she left for unplanned training sessions. But she often stayed out so long that the family had become accustom to her late night and early morning comings and goings.

Hinata faithfully fulfilled her duties as heir, but she spent more of her free time training then in her garden.

It had been several days since Temari and Kankuro had visited Konoha. Their visit seemed to leave little impact on the village.

Hinata and Kakashi were taking advantage of a day off to train together.

Kakashi observed Hinata with his sharingan swirling. Copied and memorized every detail of her movements. The flow of her hands, the power in her fingertips, the release of chakra in the form of small senbon-like projectiles.

Hinata made a disgusted face as the chakra-senbon dissipated before reaching her target.

Kakashi closed his sharingan eye and pulled his headband down to cover it.

"You held it for 2 more seconds then yesterday." He commented.

Hinata nodded. "Small progress, but at least there is some progress." Hinata sat down on the ground next to Kakashi.

"You have already mastered the hard part. You created the concept of the '_Lightening Senbon'_. The stuff you are working on now…is just endurance and distance." He said encouragingly.

Hinata "ummm." To acknowledge the encouragement. She wiped her hands on a small cloth and pulled out their lunch. The medium-size lacquered bento box was packed with a simple lunch. Kakashi pulled out a thermos of her favorite tea and a few pieces of fresh fruit.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the short reprieve between missions and other duties.

Kakashi observed all the small details that were uniquely Hyuuga Hinata; her pale skin, the fine stitching of her simple training clothes, the simple drape of her dark hair as is flowed over her shoulders, and her distinctive Hyuuga eyes framed by her delicate features.

She appeared more noble and delicate than the shinobi bred for combat that he knew her to be. A shinobi breed for stealth and the ability to kill or maim with a touch. A Konoha Hyuuga born to be the perfect shinobi, a precision weapon.

This was the path they walk. Their duty to the village, for their families and for the ones they loved. They never asked each other such trite questions like "A good mission?" or said "Have a nice day." That would be a waste of words.

Life as a shinobi was hard. The work was not "good" or "nice." The work was "completed successfully" or "survived"

Or not.

And Hinata deserved much more then that. More than he expected, Kakashi wanted Hinata to have a different life. Not a better one, but a different life.

Hinata was a fine kunoichi and she was her way to become a jonin. But a fragment of Hyuuga Neji's words from their first Chunin exams rang true. _"You are all sweetness and light…a peacemaker, not a troublemaker"_

Kakashi sighed. And in that moment, sitting with Hinata on the training grounds, Kakashi knew. He knew he would have to let her go.

……………………..

"You're acting strange." Hinata commented. It was well after dark. They had skipped dinner and continued training until most of Konoha was asleep. Kakashi had encouraged her and pushed her to practice her new jutsu. Kakashi was acting with unusual urgency. As though they didn't have any time left. It was strange. Perhaps he had another S-ranked mission.

"Ah." Kakashi said in a noncommittal way. They approached his home. It was closer to the training grounds then the Hyuuga home.

"Ah." Hinata mimicked. She smiled at him so he knew she was not offended and meant no offence. It was easy for her to accept him and all his small quirks.

Kakashi looked at her bright sweet smile and his heart warmed. Whatever was in the future…was in the future. The duty that would pull her away from him and possibly Konoha…would not take her away tonight.

All he had to do was reach out and he could touch her, breath in the scent of jasmine and rain and sink into the comfort of her soul. Kakashi sighed. Hinata smiled again in the dark.

A moment later, Kakashi let go of his control and reached for Hinata's hand.

Hinata was startled as Kakashi pulled her toward him without a word. He cupped her face with one hand and then brushed his thumb across her lower lip. Hinata let out a warm puff of air as she remembered to breathe.

Kakashi turned and Hinata followed. Hand-in-hand they walked into Kakashi's home. It was unusual for Kakashi to initiate anything…physically intimate with Hinata. He always let her make a move or not. Kakashi was very clear that they were friends and comrades first, last and always. He would respect their friendship and her choices.

She wanted to change the Hyuuga clan. That choice-that duty- would likely take her away from Konoha, her family, her friends and him. It might not happen for a while. But Shikamaru mentioned it because…because the genius did care about Asuma's extended family. Shikamaru wanted Kakashi to know that he was going to lose Hinata.

_**But not tonight.**_ Tonight, Kakashi felt rather than heard Hinata's gasp as he pushed her against the wall of his living room. He pulled his mask down and kissed the side of her neck. He felt her hand work the zipper on his jonin vest and push it from his shoulders. They kissed deeply. Intimately. He slowly back away from the wall and carried her to the living room floor.

Hinata didn't question his intensity. She matched him, kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Whatever he needed from her, she was happy to share with him. She returned the affection he had shared with her whenever she had needed it.

Whenever she had needed Kakashi, he had provided whatever comfort she need. Hinata would do the same for him. And he so really needed her.

In a hundred small and profoundly intimate ways, they helped each other feel connected.

Kakashi pushed all thoughts aside and lost himself in the warmth of her body, the taste of her skin and the affection he could feel in every kiss.

…………………………..

A month later Kakashi and Hinata discussed marriage.

Her marriage. A marriage that she could arrange. An arranged marriage that would require all her skills and all spirit. An arranged marriage, which would become the mission of a lifetime. A mission to change herself and to change the Hyuuga clan.

…………………

* * *

Author's note:

_Please review. I'm having such a hard time writing this. I think it is because I want Hinata to "get her man"…but she does that in TCH… so the story is never quite what I want it to be. Also there seems to be a lot of interest in the citrus side of the Kaka/Hina relationship and it seems like I should consider that too._

_I always finish my stories. So until I finish this one, I don't want to start another one._

_So I have a few options._

_a) Finish this story as soon as possible. (one more chapter—I think)_

_b) Work on a nice kaka/hina lemon (to be posted separately) now and then finish this story…whenever._

_c) Don't bother with this story, it is not so interesting…or…consider it finished and work on something else (To be a cool adult, or a sequel to 3 cinnamon rolls or etc.)_

_I'm probably going to do the first option, but I'm curious what you think._


	6. Friends for a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and probably Shonen Jump, with license to Viz Media

_Author's note: un-beta'd This is a friendship fic. Please do not expect a lot of fluffy romance._

* * *

**Amigos para siempre**

**Chapter Six: Friends for a Lifetime**

"I should treat it like a mission?" Hinata asked skeptically. Her face crinkled in thought. It wasn't like any mission she had ever fulfilled.

But maybe it was not so different.

"Objective?" Shino asked.

"To change the Hyuuga clan, to change what it means to be a Hyuuga." Hinata replied easily.

"Mission Parameters?" Shino continued.

"Create permanent alliances for the Hyuuga clan through marriage, financial and political agreements. Leverage key Hyuuga assets to create and strengthen bonds." Hinata stated. "Protect and extend the Hyuuga bloodline limit…" Hinata trailed off, suddenly unwilling or unable to complete the thought.

"By finding a strong mate?" Kiba teased.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata scolded, as she blushed scarlet.

"It's not so bad. Hinata-chan." Kiba gently poked the red-faced girl in the ribs. "The mating part should be a lot of fun." He said with a smirk.

Hinata batted away his fingers. "I-I don't know if I can go th-through with th-this." She stuttered as her embarrassment tangled her tongue.

"Hinata-chan. You don't have to." Shino murmured.

Hinata put her head down and took a deep breath to calm down. Her friends were so supportive. They would help her with any decision she made.

"If I do this." She paused as her mind resolved itself. "If I do this right. The Hyuuga clan will never have to face the problem the Uchiha clan faced. Our pride and arrogance, which drives us, that will be replaced by with a different kind of drive…a drive to truly grow and learn different ways. The Hyuuga clan will be forced to change." Hinata's mouth firmed. "We will be forced to embrace change."

"And Neji and Hanabi will be elevated in status with you living outside the village." Kiba stated. He was merely repeating what Hinata had told them many times.

Hinata nodded her head.

Shino sighed. Duty bound her. It drove her with a sense of purpose.

Which was admirable.

But the Aburume couldn't help but worry for his friend.

Kiba was a less encumbered with such worries. It wasn't so bad. Hinata could serve her clan and find a good mate. There was no doubt that whoever married Hinata…that person would love her. She was adorable.

"If you are lucky and a little bit good, it will be a marriage based on trust and political convenience and lust." Kiba commented with a sly look.

"If you are unlucky or a little bit sloppy, you may end up dead or imprisoned." Shino countered. The sunlight glinted off his glasses as if in agreement.

"So …like any A-ranked solo mission. Big reward. Big risk." She replied thoughtfully.

They all thought it through as they continued toward their training area.

It was a surreal mental exercise for Kiba. The Inuzuka clan was famous for shunning clan politics and relying on their nin dogs and their instincts for guidance.

It was easier for Shino. The Aburume clan knew quite a bit about clan politics and protecting or carefully breeding bloodlines.

After an intense and rewarding training session, the teammates rested at the base of a large tree and idly discussed the most important decision of Hinata's life. The topic of "marriage is a mission."

"So…maybe I should have a four man cell." Hinata joked. Kiba and Akamaru laughed and Shino even smiled.

"Actually a four man cell is not a bad idea." Shino commented almost idly. But Shino was never idle.

Hinata blinked in surprise and then tilted her head thoughtfully. "Backup, intelligence gathering, complimenting any weaknesses or blind spots." She ticked off some of the common reasons a mission would require more then one shinobi.

"Additional intelligence would definitely be helpful. Backup, someone loyal to the Hyuuga would definitely be an asset. My blind spots or weaknesses? That's easy, the finances will be hard for me. The details in these trade agreements are quite difficult. Also, because of my age and gender, it is likely that some members of the Suna council will not take me seriously." Hinata was surprised by how easily the pieces fit together.

"And for the bribery." Shino stated. "You can't negotiate that sort of thing directly."

"Think about it. Your actual goal is not just a marriage. Your goal is a secure political alliance for Konohakure and for the Hyuuga. Ideally, it will also be financially beneficial. If you have the right intelligence gathering and supporting negotiator you have a much higher probability of success." Shino elaborated.

Kiba snorted in disgust. "This is too much work. Hinata, you don't need to do any of this. You can if you want, only because you want it." A marriage mixed with lust and duty was fine. But all these other parts made the whole thing too complicated. Why couldn't Hinata follow her instincts instead of this cold logic?

Hinata smiled. "I know Kiba." It was nice to hear Kiba's support. She looked down at her hands. Her simple hands, with the small calluses from the gentle fist taijutsu. "There is only so much I can do by myself. I need to make a big move if I want to change the Hyuuga clan." She explained for the hundredth time.

Kiba looked pained. "You deserve to be more then a tool for changing your family." He complained softly. His face set into a mulish expression.

Hinata blushed. "Nothing is decided. I haven't spoken to my father about this yet. I-I don't really know if I can really go through it." She confessed.

"Perhaps we should finish for today. Why you ask? It is clear we will not solve these issues for Hinata. She will find her own way. One more sparring round and then we head back." Shino suggested.

* * *

"Hinata-sama. This plan is unnecessary." Hyuuga Neji argued. "There are other ways. _**Many**_ other ways, to change the Hyuuga clan."

Neji sipped the tea prepared by his cousin as she worked. Her green house was a refuge. And she enjoyed her cousins company.

"I know." Hinata replied softly. "We both know that….but this way, I would leave the village and you could become heir of the clan in Konoha as my proxy. And Hanabi would be your heir until you marry and have children. But by then we should have been able to make enough changes to avoid the curse seal. She would be protected as well."

"Neither your sister nor I would ever wish for this solution." Neji stated simply.

Hinata smiled as she trimmed the pear tree. "I know. But I also benefit. I will have a husband and a home which I will build away from here." She didn't have to elaborate. The clan was family, but it was also oppressive. Even the main house family had no illusions of freedom.

"You speak as though you want to leave the village." Neji said. "Running away?" he accused not unkindly. It was a common fantasy between Hanabi, Neji and Hinata. To escape the clan, the politics, the pressure…

"No….Maybe….Konoha is my home." Hinata said. "It will be hard to leave. B-but you know that if you lead the Konoha Hyuuga and I lead a Hyuuga family in Suna…you know that you and Hanabi would be protected. You could marry anyone and you wouldn't have to be a-afraid that your children would be sealed."

Neji met Hinata's affectionate gaze with one of his own. His face softened as he felt the truth in her words.

"And I want a real family." Hinata said quietly. "I love our family. But I want some of the simpler family things too. Not all training and politics." Hinata shook her head. "But that might be hoping for too much." She sighed.

"There is no guarantee that my father will allow me to pursue this plan. And even then, I don't know if the Suna council will approve." Hinata stated quietly.

"And then there is the demon vessel and kage himself." Neji added. He rubbed his face in weariness. It was rationale and crazy. It was a plan to change the Hyguua.

And all it would cost was Hinata's entire life in Konoha and her future.

Hinata nodded. "I talked with Temari-san a little. Naruto-kun speaks very highly of the Kazekage."

The frown on Neji's face deepened. "Naruto didn't know why you were asking. A good friend does not necessarily make a good partner in life."

"I know that." Hinata agreed. "But I can't allow myself to expect too much. I will have to adapt."

_But you deserve more._ Neji thought silently.

"And what of Kakashi Hayate?" Neji asked quietly.

Hinata stilled her movements, but only for a moment. She smiled softly to herself.

"If I can achieve my goals…Kakashi will be happy for me. He is a good friend." She answered simply.

"You have a right to be happy. To at least look for happiness wherever you can." He assured her. And not for the first time did he wonder if she would truly be happy. He wondered, if it was possible for her to be happy in a loveless arranged marriage with the Kazekage.

* * *

Hinata ran to Kakashi's apartment. She had glimpsed him as at the Hokage's Tower after he had delivered his mission report.

He appeared uninjured, but she had heard that their mission had failed and they had lost the client in an assassination attempt. The client was a small boy only eight years old. The assassins were all killed after the fact. But that would be little comfort to his parents or to Kakashi.

Hinata stopped abruptly in front of Kakashi's apartment. Now she was here, she didn't know what she was doing here. Would he want her help? Maybe he wanted his privacy.

She had come here a few times when she was in need of a friend. Kakashi was all that and more. He gave her comfort and helped her retain her humanity. Kakashi asked nothing in return. Only that she believe in herself. It was the closest she would probably ever get to unconditional love.

Not that he loved her, but he definitely cared for her. Just as she cared for him.

Since that first time when Shino and Kiba had been hurt, Hinata had turned to Kakashi for his help. There were other days and other nights when Hinata would come to him for comfort. There were times when he would do more then hold her. Sometimes he taught her to feel like a woman. She would whimper and sigh in pleasure as he caressed her. He would ask her again and again if she wanted to stop or if she wanted more. She always wanted more and Kakashi always complied. He saved her soul with a thousand caresses, a hundred soft whispers and dozens of well-timed shoves out of her own introspection.

She reached out and knocked on his door gently. Hinata would do whatever she could to help him through this difficult time.

"Hey." Kakashi said as he opened the door.

He stood casually as he read his orange Icha Icha Paradise book. The copy-nin hardly gave her a glance.

"Um… Hi. Kakashi." Hinata replied uncertainly. She had expected a morose moody Kakashi. Not this casual attitude.

"Did you need something Hinata?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Um…no, I just thought…I just thought maybe…." Hinata trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, if there is nothing important. I have some reading to do. I'll see you later." Kakashi began to close the door.

"TEA!" Hinata called out as she pushed on the door and stepped into his apartment. "We…we should have tea." She babbled.

Hinata ignored him as made her way to his kitchen and started the hot water. Kakashi followed her into the kitchen and sat down without closing his book or putting it down. She looked at him as she pulled the tea leaves out. He was concentrating on his book.

Kakashi was well known to read his "adult" novels at anytime and under any circumstances. She was sure that he was upset. However, it seemed that reading Icha Icha novels was all he needed. Hinata sighed, part in relief and part in disappointment. She was glad Kakashi was alright. She was disappointed that she didn't know him well after all.

As she poured the tea, she looked around for something to serve with the tea and found some small snacks. So she put those on a plate as well.

Kakashi continued to read.

Hinata sighed again and sipped her tea. As she reach for a snack her fingers brushed the back of Kakashi's hand.

He recoiled so quickly she was startled.

"After you, Hinata-chan." Kakashi stated as he returned his attention to his book.

And then Hinata figured it out.

Kakashi was hurting. He was withdrawing from the world and hiding behind his soft porn. She sipped her tea again and wondered how she could help or even if she should try.

Finally she decided to just ask him.

"Kakashi, what can I do?" she said into the silence.

The copy nin looked up from his book. "Nothing, go home. I'm fine." He returned to his book.

Hinata's brow furrowed in concern. He was withdrawing from the world. Even if he had a lot of practice at it, that didn't mean it was okay.

Hinata stood up and walked behind him. She gently put her hands on his shoulders. "I care and I want to be here." She said softly. "We're friends aren't we?" She asked.

Kakashi's hand trembled slightly. He had friends. A few good friends. But Hinata was more then that. She had come to him in her weakest moments and she had trusted him. She had trusted him with her soul, her heart and her body. She never asked for anything, but all he wanted was to help and care for her.

Hinata's trust and friendship was a light that brought him days filled with hope he didn't have any right to expect. He hoped for her happiness and her success. He even let himself hope for his own happiness. Somewhere along the way, she had taught him that it was okay to do that.

And here she was again, with affection and worry shining in her pale eyes as she stood in his home. Now as she leaned over and hugged him, he wanted nothing more then to lose himself in the warmth of her arms.

"Yeah, Friends for a lifetime, Hinata." Kakashi whispered back. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax for a moment. He pressed his palm against his uncovered eye and tried to rub the weariness from his mind.

Hinata pressed her cheek against his and closed her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

"No." He responded honestly.

Hinata stood there awkwardly for a few more moments just hugging him as he sat in the kitchen chair.

"Then at least let me hold you today." Hinata requested simply.

Kakashi sighed. "Hinata-chan, with the way I'm feeling, it wouldn't be enough just to let you hold me." She could still be so naïve.

Hinata smiled softly. "That's okay too." She pulled him up from his chair and towards his bed. "Let me be here for you. I want to be here for you."

He let himself be lead by her. Despite his words, they both laid down in bed fully clothes and just held each other for quite sometime.

Later they would touch each other and kiss intimate places and shudder with pleasure as Kakashi vented his grief and she filled him with affection. Later his would whisper his regrets on the mission, errors he had made and she would listen quietly and without judgment or pity. Later as she lay naked in his arms with his body pressed intimately into her own, he would wonder how he had ever lived without her.

It was the closest he would probably ever get to unconditional love.

Not that she loved him, but she definitely cared for him. Just as he cared for her.

_Asuma had once said to him. "In these small moments in life when you turn away from everything and find that you can't turn away from your friend. It's in these small moments when your friend saves you from yourself. And you make a promise to try a little harder, to fail, to struggle, and to be a little stronger. A promise to still allow yourself to be human."_

Through whatever uncertainty was come, through missions and marriages, this was a promise.

A promise for a lifetime

between friends.

* * *

Author's Note:

_I would be very happy if you would review!_

_That's all for the prequel folks. If you have not read it yet, the main story is "To Change Hyuuga" which is a long Gaara and Hinata story (Humor/Romance). _

_Overall this story was twice as hard as I thought it would be. But I had fun showing the stepwise progression of the relationship. This last chapter was intend to show Hinata reciprocating Kakashi's support, show the other strong friendships in Hinata's life and to provide some more background for the "To Change Hyuuga" story._

By the way, I'm planning/hoping to update "To Be a Cool Adult" next. Though I haven't given up on a one-shot citrus for Hina/Kaka.


End file.
